User talk:Resa1983
Black Stallion Foal Fair enough on most of your points. I did ultimately find evidence to support your claims. However, I have taken another stab at rewriting the article, because the mixing of June and July info seemed confusing to me. I've therefore moved all the June stuff into a section of its own, so that people won't do what I did. I think this way, we're presenting the current operation clearly at the top of the article, but leaving a little note that will explain how it used to be, because Google actually puts all the June stuff at the top of its hit list. The one point I still don't think we know about for sure is how the current BS produces a BSF. Our horse breeding tree in no way includes the Black Stallion, and I'm not sure this thing has enough owners to have yet produced a great deal of data on its breeding habits. It seems strong to me to say that any female will produce a BSF with it. That means it can only produce BSFs. Is that really an accurate statement that we can back up with facts? For the moment, I've therefore left the article indicating uncertainty as to its precise genetic origins. CzechOut ☎ | 20:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Wheat Mastery How are the amounts in correct? I have the first mastery already and the second one says 0/1300 harvests. If you would like I can provide a screenshot of this. That means that the first one was 650, third one should be 1,950 and the total should be 3,900. :I honestly thought the changes I was making were correct. My friend also had a different set of numbers, from both mine and what it on this wiki, second level of mastery was 0/1286. Please see the attached for the source of my numbers. Link to picture As a wiki admin, you shouldn't be so quick to judge (I run an official wiki for a MMO). So far you have managed to alienate a potential wiki editor by a) assuming I was vandalzing the page and b) that I was hacking something. Neither of these are correct. ::I looked at both links, the second one is wrong though. :) I don't know what the issue is, I cleared my flash player cache just in case and it still says 0/1300. I don't know what the deal is, I'll have to post on the forums to find out. Frustruating since I am trying to figure out the # of plantings I need to complete the mastery. I understand the reversion if its incorrect, and I know this is hard because so many people make silly changes or create more work, but don't be so quick to jump on someone, not every person is a jerk. Thanks! Crop mastery Please have a bit of patience. You're reverting things before the final form has even been delivered. That chart was not filled out completely on premium crop, because it completely ignored bonus chance, and it was fairly incompatible with other charts seen around this wiki. Have a little faith, please, that i'm trying to better the wiki :) CzechOut ☎ | 16:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fertilized crops are not premium crops. Fertilized crops only add 1 XP; the mastery bonus is a highly variable thing. If you fertilize lilac, you don't get +6 XP. If it's premium you do. Ergo, they're different things. It might well be that I ask you to move the article once I'm done. Personally, I kinda think the article is more about the nature of the bonus than about the way the physical transformation of the crop. I'll grant that is kind of a close call, however. In any case, please allow me to have this article in one place long enough to finish it. CzechOut ☎ | 16:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What is your level in farmville? Just curious :) im level 37 at the moment. what level r u? level im level 37 at the moment. what level r u?Trevor1027 09:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) breeding?Derek Brooks 01:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hey are they stopping breeding and are they bringing in more stallions in the market?Derek Brooks 01:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) seed/seedmastery templates Aye, I had concluded the same thing and have been trying to give up, but I just get a white screen when trying to save my page, even to completely undo the experiment. I think I broke it :( SilverHarloe 05:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Guess it was just that session, seems to be fixed now. Sorry for the blather on your talk page. As you probably figured, I was hoping for a solution to some of the vandalism issues on the mastery page, especially now that there's two new crops out and the page is locked. :) SilverHarloe 05:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:non-alcoholic beverages I'm not at all under-age, so I thought that everybody gets the non-alcoholic names now. Ackermann-Talk 16:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, ask them. It's strange that I am not allowed to see the alcoholic names, though. Sorry for the changes, I seem to have jumped to wrong conclusions. Ackermann-Talk 16:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :: The names are also different in the share posts...I haven't checked on the age of the "poster", but two different names would really be confusing. Ackermann-Talk 16:21, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I read somewhere that Zynga now officially displays only the non-alcoholic names for all users so that underage friends of adults will not see the alcoholic names. I will apologize if I am PROVEN wrong. It might just be a system-wide bug/glitch that has occurred for the past 2-3 days. That makes more sense in the context that many people have experienced this glitch from time to time for short amounts of time but I read on FarmVille Freak and on facebook that it has now officially changed. If you show me proof that this is just a glitch, I will apologize. -- AzemOcram 18:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Coding I'm working on the craft item template. I'm trying to put stars in the requirement box instead of typing '2 star' or '5 star.' I've already uploaded the picture. However, I don't know what to type in to make the stars show up. I think I could make one star show, but I don't know how to make it so that you can type in '3' and three stars will appear. Could you provide me with this code, or would you disagree with this idea? Naththagr8 16:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Cool. Thanks! Wikia Loading Well, now that you mention it, it does seem a tad bit faster. But then again, I don't know how much slower it was before. I did noticed that when I load a new page, it no longer says that it is still loading, when really, it isn't. But that could just be my browser or computer. Did you get my previous message? ^ Naththagr8 01:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) FarmVille Images I used Adblock Plus :D kindly look at this guide http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dexter338/Getting_images_from_game :) Raiine (Talk) 02:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Since there is a (transparent) Snowy Acai Tree in that page i think we should remove it .. because it's just the same ? :D .. Raiine (Talk) 04:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :: No .. Don't remove some other galleries , i just removed it since it was just the same .. Raiine (Talk) 04:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Just to know Why did you delete the Premium Crop article? I'm not complaining or anything (well, maybe a bit :P), but the deletion policy says that someone should have told me. If it has now another name, could you please tell me so that I can continue editing? Thank you very much.NandoKing 16:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Non-alcoholic beverages Hi! I think that instead of redirecting pages or stuff we could just write the non-alcoholic name in the article, e.g. : "Sweet Sake is... blah blah blah. If you are underage you wiil produce instead/The non-alcoholic drink that substitutes S.S is Sweet Energy Drink" or something like that. Maybe it's better and less confusing. What do you think? NandoKing 08:40, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :The problem with this is that the products produced have nothing to do with age or laws (my items change from day to day, sometimes a few hours apart) as to whether they are Alcoholic or not and my age and the US laws do not change that quickly. -- 12:21, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Jrooksjr already posted all the non-alcoholic differences (and, subsequently, created the pages of all of them) in the Sweet Sake article, so the only thing I did was putting in the Winery article template e.g. 2x Sweet Sake'/Sweet Energy Drink, '''with the correspondant link to the page. If something must be changed, tell me and I'll do so. BTW, how can you create the Name-Contribs-Talk template, like the ones of Ajraddatz and Jrooksjr, to use it as a signature? :P Thanks!! NandoKing 18:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::So did you finally get a message from Craig? What do you plan on doing with the pages? Naththagr8 20:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: FU Hi, you're this month's Featured User. 00:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Trees While you're fixing the misnamed trees, you may want to also move the Skinny Tree page; it's actually the image of the Japanese Maple (page does not yet exist) unreleased tree. 02:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) HI That is not my farm, that's one cool farm of my neighbour... LOL my farm is prettier than that hahahaha 17:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me all you know about hops and the distillery? Database Every unreleased item page says that the info was taken from the Farmville database. So I'm guessing that the photos were too. Can you give me the website of that database? I have a couple websites, but I'm not sure if those are the ones. Naththagr8 03:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased Stuff I saw that you are uploading unreleased images and can you try to search for these stuff and also unreleased ribbons ( recycling ) :) P.S : Delete the Link when you already read this Raiine (Talk) 07:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello, I don't know if I can ask this at you but I had 31 FV cash this mornig and when I opened my farm this evening there was only left 21 FV cash.Can you help me with this problem? thank you kolibrietjeKolibrietje 20:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unreleased So are you saying that I shouldn't edit a page that has been already made about an unreleased item? You lost me in the second sentence. Plus I've never heard of a Createplate. Does it automatically make a page a certain way? Database Farmville.com goes directly to the game. Do you mean through the Zynga website and into a certain Farmville page? Questions, questions... Naththagr8 00:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yellowstone Event Nav Maybe I should have posted the thing here... but.. Just calling your attention to the discussion page on Yellowstone Event Nav... I see you're an admin, and don't want you to miss it, as you're "respectable"... (This is, of course, assuming you don't have the all-seeing-eye installed, and see that a discussion has been started already.) I've contributed to other wiki's, including wikipedia (under another name), but I don't want to go TOO crazy here, making larger (read 'standards') changes. ----- Scott.rheiner 19:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : ADDED: here's the direct link to the discussion page --> http://farmville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template_talk:Yellowstone_Event_Nav&oldid=84344 Yellowstone Event Nav Discussions ----- Scott.rheiner 22:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Long-tailed duck Just a note there is a Long-tailed duck now available through mystery gifts. Myself and a few other users on the mystery gift page have reported this. Pretty strange since it wasn't even in the unreleased page. 03:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) UFO The usage of "coverage" to me sounds like "how many plots of crop it modifies." An example would be that the tractor has "2x2 coverage" because it plows 2x2 plots of land, and Fertilize All would have a coverage of "All" because it modifies every crop plot. Is there a style guide that explains the differences? Thank you. --Whoaitsshane 18:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 7_Days_of_summer page I don't know how to do the edits, but the 7_days_of_summer page has the yukon items listed twice, once in the correct section and once incorrectly in the Close Encounters section. Thank you for all you do to maintain this Wiki! I visit every day, and I don't know how you have time to play FV with all of the time this must take! 05:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Helselw Vehicle Nav template I want to edit the vehicle nav template. I want to add an unreleased section on the vehicle nav template. Can I? Wikitommy 10:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Whaaaat??? I didn't even type anything on that page! All I did was look, my husband's been using the bandwidth and I haven't seen that yet, and I just wanted to see what storage cellars were!!! I didn't even type a comment!!! WHY did you ban me?HSRCampbell 00:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get rid of this comment, seeing as it is just a misunderstanding (and totally on my part) 01:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) FV images Hi. I found page with item name and link to official image, it's really useful since Z. hashed the links :/ Look here: fvinternals.fv.funpic.de/hashedimages.php --Dexter338 >talk< 15:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Are you decompressing the main swf file to get links? I saw the tutorial of looking for unreleased stuff, but now I can't find the link... --Dexter338 >talk< 15:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : If you click to the link at this site, you will be forwarded to http://fvinternals.blogspot.com/, where is an explanation of how they get the links. They wrote a swf parser, which you can download. :: This is where i learn to get all the stuff.Wikitommy 07:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The horses Hi Resa, Thanks for your nice note. Every time I come back, I pick up a little more on how to move around here and find things. Several weeks ago, I had read a very good article on the horse breeding, and there were several people who commented. All mentioned that they did breeding on their FV farm and were looking for more breeders. I had befriended one, but I can't remember who she is! So I'm trying to find that article and the comments. And there were a few things in the article that were unclear... to me at least. Such as what a "ready" barn means. Or if the horse is "ready" to any percentage. I'm still stumbling around with the breeding, no luck so far! Not for lack of things to do....! LOL Hmm. couldn't get the signature button to work. Barrie 1. My edit to "Special Delivery Box" was not a test. 2. Adding the "Raiine" catagory was an accident, it was not to achieve a badge. 3. How is a two-line article not a stub? Corielle 04:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Winery names (i know its decided but...) k ill be quick... just an idea.... how about we include the names of the PG juices within the articles... like for the beginning of Sweet Sake; '''Sweet Sake' is the very first item you make in the Winery. (original line) TO Sweet Sake / Sweet Energy Drink, is the very first item you make in the Winery. maybe this should be voted on or something. my reason for this idea: since its a high probability these names are going to stay... why not include them in reference for the many players who are forced to see them in the winery... i mean they get as much publicity about sweet energy drink as sweet sake, right? night Elfstevie 05:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it, I was a bit too quick to be defensive. Corielle 05:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skin Thank you for the tip! Working great! But the infobox is still on the left side of the page :/ -Dexter338 >talk< 19:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : I've found the solution: : http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css?&action=purge : http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css?&action=purge : via Community Central Forum :: Ok, no problem. I changed the names immediately, because I placed the Coyote to get the image to the Mystery Game - and I was sure of the real name. --Dexter338 >talk< 18:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I cannot expand any of my buildings. 00:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Jessica hi Resa! would you mind if i edited the animals' templates to show the appearances of each animal through-out the decorations, buildings, and other items? question I think this recent change should be reverted: http://farmville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fuel_Workshop&diff=90056&oldid=81750 Let me know what you think Zynga Lotto Hi Resa, hows it going? I'm an admin over on the Mafia Wars Wiki. I saw you have a page up for Zynga Lotto and was curious if you wanted the same template that we have on Petville, Yoville, Frontierville, and Mafia Wars. If so, let me know and I'll set it up for ya. Otherwise I won't touch your page. Later! Windrazor 09:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *In case you were curious as to where I get my images, I get them directly from Zyngas' website such as: http://zgn.static.zynga.com/r9776-rewards-prod/images/game/farmville/goat_red.png Windrazor 11:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) **Alright. Suit yourself. Peace out. -- Windrazor 19:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) level how do i post my level on my user page like u did? Zuka547 15:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the automated welcome message! Now I will earn a badge! -- [[w:c:community:User:Xd1358|'1358']] (Talk) 14:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Craft shop mastery I have been playing FV since mid September 09 and barely found this website...I am fascinated by it and would like to learn to use it so that I may contribute and learn more. For now my question is regarding the Craft Shop mastery....Do you know what is the amt of points necessary for each mastery star? Thanks for your help and guidanceHeysselm 18:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC)heysselm Hello Resa 1983. I need a help,I love FarmVille Zynga Game and I love play that game,but i can't have a Black or White Stallion, I can't breed foals.Did you know how I can get a Stallion? I don't need a Wandering Stallion because he is just one night in my stable. I need a Stallion can be in my stable forever. I have a everything horses (Appaloosa,Haflinger,Camargue,Poulose,Perchenon and everything) but I need Stallion right now! PLEASE HELP ME!! How I can get him? Jasmina1995 I ♥ Farmville :) Goat Template Someone recently made a statement on there blog, asking why the goats don't have there own template. would u mind if i made one and put it in all the goat pages? level thank you Zuka547 00:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Exclusive seeds Hello. While working on the Exclusive Seeds page, I suddenly discovered there is also an Exclusive seeds page... I think these two pages need to be merged, and only one retained. The one I have been working on recenltly (with the capital Seeds), I think now had the best list.) I think following the naming conventions for pages we should use the one with Seeds and merge/rename/delete the one with lower case seeds? But I would like you input before starting this operation, please? Bonicolli 10:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC)